


Peach Fuzz

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facial Hair Kink, M/M, Romance, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a general rule, Cas doesn't like his facial hair. He only keeps it because Dean loves to feel it rubbing against his inner thighs when they fool around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Fuzz

Cas didn't like it. 

It was easy to ignore the scruff growing on his face in Purgatory, when he was busy running for his life and trying to protect Dean, but now it was impossible. He was hyper aware of the short, itchy hair on his jaw, above his lips. He spent far too much time scratching at his cheek or chin. If it were up to him, he'd have shaved it long ago.

But Dean was always Castiel's greatest weakness. Whenever he thought about shaving, or simply making his scruff go away, he remembered the way Dean gasped and arched in to Cas' touch when he kissed along Dean's thighs. He remembered the way Dean would thread his fingers in Cas' hair, tug lightly, drag his head up further until that hair was scratching mere inches from his hard member. 

Sometimes Dean would run his fingers over Cas' cheek, trail one down his chin and over his throat, and the feeling sent shivers down the angel's spine. Other times, Dean would spread his legs wide, inviting Cas to kiss up his legs, nip at his inner thighs, drag a tongue along the cleft of his ass. All the while Dean would be moaning and sucking in deep lung-fulls of air. 

Dean was more than experienced when it came to sex. What he _wasn't_ used to was having his body worshiped slowly and thoroughly. He wasn't used to feeling slightly chapped lips suck dark marks on his stomach, his hipbones, his rounded ass. He wasn't used to having a warm tongue wet the length of his cock patiently, tracing lines over the veins in his shaft and circling the ridge on the head of his cock until his was shuddering and squirming from the pleasure. 

Most of all, he wasn't used to the odd sensation of short, coarse hair tickling his sensitive skin. He had never let himself be with a man before, and though Cas wasn't exactly male his vessel fit the bill. Dean was constantly torn between laying back and letting Cas do as he pleased, and pushing Cas' head down far enough along his cock to feel that hair scratch against his legs as Cas swallowed his length, swirling his tongue and hitting nerves Dean didn't even know he had.

Sometimes he would come in Cas' mouth, panting and gripping the sheets for support, legs wrapped around Cas' shoulders, pressing him down and running trembling fingers through his hair. Other times, he would push Cas back when he was seconds from orgasm, blowing his load all over the angel's lips and cheeks, sometimes letting it dribble down his chin before he would pull him in to a sloppy kiss and lick over his face, over all the scruff and cum, cleaning his angel up. 

Every time Cas considered wiping his beard off his face with a single thought he remembered those moments. He remembered how happy, how open and vulnerable and _loved_ Dean looked after Cas slowly brought him over the edge, and he knew he couldn't get rid of it. Not yet.

Maybe not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you mind dropping me a comment, letting me know what you thought? I know this is tiny, but it would still mean a lot to me. I take prompts, so if you have one message me or comment below with your idea. Hope you liked!


End file.
